Other Side
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: [CHAP 4] Ketika kebencian itu datang,tak akan ada yang tahu makhluk apa yang akan muncul dari dalam dirimu yang sebenarnya. [ B.A.P's Fanfict with OC,a bit of BangHim ] / entah apa masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini. .
1. Chapter 1

**:: Disclaimer ::**

All Cast belongs to God,their Agency,their family and Author #eh #plak

**:: Warning ::**

Typo bisa bermunculan,OOC-ness, ada kata kasar yang harus disensor agar tetap pada Rate T. (**Readers** : Bilang aja lu malas ngubah Rate Thor! *lempar sandal* **Author** : Nanggung banget soalnya kalau jadi M._.)a orang cumin dikit-_-) At last, hope you enjoy this fic^^ Don't be a silent reader juseyo^^ *tebar cium* #plak

_Ketika kebencian itu datang,tak akan ada yang tahu makhluk apa yang akan muncul dari dalam dirimu yang sebenarnya. Karena semua manusia memiliki sisi monster itu di dalam hatinya yang tertidur dan akan terbangun disaat yang tepat dan kitalah yang memegang kuncinya._

.

.

.

.

_Oppa….Aku Akan Melindungimu….Kau tak perlu khawatir denganku…Kau Takkan Terluka lagi….._

.

.

_Kenapa ? Kenapa Kau Menjadi Seperti ini ?_

.

.

_Itu Karena Aku Menyayangimu Junhong-ppa…._

.

.

_Jadi dia seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian ? Apakah sisinya yang lain berbahaya ?_

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**CTARR**

**CTARR**

**CTARR**

"**OPPAAAAA!"**

Suara suara itu yang sudah sering sekali terdengar dari sebuah rumah. Pemiliknya tuan Bang seorang pegawai yang depresi tinggal bersama seorang anak kandungnya dan dua orang anak angkatnya. Nyonya Choi – Istrinya yang kedua sudah 2 tahun lamanya meninggal karena suatu komplikasi penyakit. Istri pertamanya juga meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Anak angkatnya bernama Choi Junhong dan yeodongsaengnya bernama Choi Junhee sementara anak kandungnya bernama Bang Yongguk. Banyak sekali tetangganya yang berusaha menyelamatkan Junhong dan Junhee tapi selalu berakhir dengan terror hingga akhirnya tak ada yang berani lagi untuk melakukannya.

Di sebuah kamar di rumah tersebut terdapat seorang namja yang terbaring dilantai meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi lengannya yang terlihat banyak sekali tanda kemerahan seperti bekas cambukkan ah,RALAT- bukan seperti- tapi memang bekas cambukkan.

"O…..ppaa~",kata yeoja yang berada di sampingnya berusaha membantu namja di dekatnya itu sambil menahan tumpukan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "Ul….ji…ma….ne…Junhee-ssi….",kata namja itu lemah sambil menahan sakit dan berusaha bangun. "HEH! Kau masih bisa bangun…bocah kep*r*t…mau merasakan lagi sabukku ini HAH?",kata sebuah suara berat yang tak lain berasal dari suara tuan Bang. Namja paruh baya itu bermain main sedikit dengan sabuk itu dengan tatapan tajam, dan tatapan tajam itu bertemu dengan tatapan seorang namja yang berusia 17 tahun di hadapannya yang sedang sedikit menahan kesakitan.

Seberapapun tajamnya tatapan tuan Bang tapi hal ini tak membuat namja yang bernama Choi Junhong di hadapannya ketakutan sedikitpun. Namja itu hanya memeluk Choi Junhee -dongsaengnya yang agak sedikit ketakutan.

"Memangnya kenapa ?",tantang namja itu."Sudah kubilang appa….Junhee tak bersalah…kau sendiri yang lupa menaruhnya dan kau pula yang merusaknya...",sebenarnya Junhong benar benar muak –sekali lagi **MUAK** ketika dia harus memanggil Ahjussi brengs*k dihadapannya dengan sebutan APPA tapi tak bisa di sisinya kini ada dongsaeng kesayangannya. Ia tak mau ada masalah lain yang menimpa dongsaengnya itu. "Kau….dasar anak tak tahu diuntung….sudah baik aku merawatmu dan memberi tempat tinggal umtukmu tapi ini yang ku terima…",tuan Bang melayangkan sabuknya lagi.

**CTARR**

"Arghhhh….",terdengar suara teriakan tertahan dari namja itu.

**CTARR**

**CTARR**

Sabuk itu terus bergerak menyakiti kakak-adik itu. Beberapa kali Junhee meringis kesakitan karena terkena pecutan sabuk tersebut. Seakan belum puas, Tuan Bang lalu keluar sebentar dan mengambil sebuah Tongkat Rotan. Tidak hanya satu tetapi dua buah sekaligus lalu memukuli dua orang yang berada di depannya seakan akan yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah seorang manusia tetapi sebuah _janggu_ –drum.

"Jun…Ugh…Hee…UlJi…Ugh…Ma….",dikarenakan Junhong melindungi dongsaengnya dialah yang paling banyak terkena pukulan rotan itu."Melindungi Adikmu,Huh ?",kata Tuan Bang dengan datar dan dingin sembari tetap memukulkan rotan itu. "oppa..tapi oppa-","Gwenchana…",kata Junhong memotong dengan nada sedikit lemah tentu saja ia dan adiknya sudah dipukuli dengan berbagai macam hal selama 3 Jam lebih dengan Junhong yang lebih banyak terkena pukulan itu karena melindungi Junhee."Oppa….Mian…hae…..",kata Junhee sambil menahan tangisannya. "Ani….Junhee…Ka..Kau….tak salah apapun ne…",bisik Junhong lemah. Tenaganya benar benar terkuras habis tapi Junhong tak ingin dirinya kehilangan sadar.

**BRAKK**

"APPAAAA!",tiba tiba suara Baritone berat membuat tuan Bang menghentikan aktifitasnya tak lama Junhong sudah terkapar lemah di pangkuan Junhee, matanya setengah menutup."Kau sudah pulang eoh….Mau menikmati ini….",Tanya Tuan Bang kepada namja yang merupakan anak kandung satu satunya sembari memberikan salah satu tongkatnya namun Yongguk lantas menarik paksa kedua tongkat itu dan membuangnya jauh jauh dari jangkauan Appa-nya. Lantas ia mendorong Appa-nya menuju dinding dan menarik kerahnya.

"KAU MABUK LAGI,EOH?",kata yongguk dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Tuan Bang hanya terdiam menatap namja itu, dari mulutnya memang tercium bau alkohol yang keras karena itulah Yongguk bisa menyimpulkan kalau Appa-nya memang mabuk."Apa yang kau katakan…hik….aku tak mabuk….aku hanya sedang menghukum dua anak sialan ini….hik…";"Pergi!",kata Yongguk dengan tatapan dan nada datar."Yongguk-ssi…aku tak pernah….hik….mengajarkanmu seperti…..hik….ini pada….hik….orang yang lebih tua darimu…",kata Tuan Bang yang sedang mabuk itu,"Aku tak peduli…",kata Yongguk dengan tatapan tajam,"Kubilang pergi….PERGII !",Yongguk mendorong Appa-nya keluar dari kamar itu lalu ia melihat bahwa Appa-nya keluar dari rumah itu.

Setelah yakin appa-nya menjauh dari rumah itu. Ia langsung mendekati Junhong yang sudah pingsan kesakitan. Junhee hanya terisak kecil. "Kita bawa oppa-mu ke kamarnya ne…",ajak Yongguk sembari mengelus rambut yeoja itu dengan lembut. Ia tahu betapa rapuhnya yeoja disampingnya ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dan Junhong menemukan yeoja ini hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri. Karena ia selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya selalu membuat masalah bagi oppadeul-nya. Ketika di kamar Junhong, Yongguk keluar sebentar mengambil wadah air hangat beserta handuk kecil untuk merawat luka Junhong sementara Junhee hanya mengelus rambut oppa-nya sambil terisak. Pertahanannya telah bobol.

Ketika Yongguk kembali membawa hal yang diperlukan untuk mengobati Junhong. Junhee mengambilnya lalu meletakkannya di atas lemari nakas di samping tempat tidur lalu memegang tangan Yongguk."Oppa pasti lelah…Oppa duduk di sofa ne…biar aku yang merawat Junhong-ppa…",kata Junhee sambil berusaha untuk ceria lagi.

"Ani..Junhee….biar oppa membantumu dan kau kan juga harus mengobati lukamu….setelah oppa-mu aku akan merawat lukamu…","Ani…Junhee tak apa oppa…Gwenchana….".Yongguk hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk dan mengelus rambut Junhee. _' Yeoja ini benar benar mirip Junhong '_ batin Yongguk. Yah,bagaimana tidak selain wajahnya yang memang mirip Junhong dalam versi yeoja. Bahkan sikap polosnya itu juga hampir tak jauh beda dari Junhong.

"Kalau Oppa membantumu bagaimana ?",Tanya Yongguk,"Tak apa kok oppa juga tak terlalu lelah….","Umm….",Junhee hanya menimang permintaan Yongguk,"Nde….boleh deh oppa…..",kata Junhee sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

**:: Zelo's Point of View ::**

Aku berada di sebuah tempat gelap dan dingin. Badanku masih terasa sakit. Ah,pasti banyak sekali memar di tubuhku. Sebelum aku berada di tempat ini yang kuingat hanya aku berusaha melindungi Junhee,dongsaeng yang merupakan satu satunya keluarga bagiku dan sebelum aku menutup mata karena mencoba menahan rasa sakit aku mendengar suara Yongguk hyung dan samar samar terdengar bahwa hyung bertengkar dengan ahjussi brengs*k itu. Aissshhhh…. Dasar ahjussi sial*n. Seenaknya memukul orang setelah ia mabuk. Agh,mengingat kejadian itu membuat tulangku terasa ngilu kembali. Tapi, ini dimana ? kenapa begitu gelap ?

"Hiks…..Hiks….",suara isakan itu aku seperti mengenalnya."Hiks….Hiks…..Hiks….",aku mencari sumber suara itu. Dimana ? Dimana asal suara itu ?

Aku menoleh kesebuah arah. Aku melihat seperti ada seorang yeoja yang meringkuk memeluk kakinya. "Ya….Gwenchana ?",sapaku lembut. _' Siapa yeoja ini ? '_ Batinku. "Gwenchanayo?",tanyaku lagi. Aku takut yeoja ini tak mendengar sapaanku tadi. "Hiks…..Hiks…Oppaa…..",isak yeoja itu lagi."Oppa-mu kemana ?",tanyaku lagi. "Hiks…Hiks…Oppa….",aku mengelus rambut yeoja itu. Ia berhenti terisak lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Tiba tiba ada seperti sesuatu yang keras menghantam dadaku ketika ia menatapku. Wa-Wajah itu….Mirip dengan….Junhee….Tidak-tidak mungkin,"Oppa…..",kata yeoja itu dengan nada suara yang bercampur dengan tangisannya. Aku hanya jatuh terduduk. Lalu rasanya aku tak bisa bergerak lagi. Seperti ada yang menahanku untuk tak bergerak. Wajahnya memang Junhee tapi tatapannya kosong. Tatapan seorang pembunuh. Yah,mungkin itu yang lebih tepatnya. A….apa yang harus kulakukan ?

"Oppa…..Junhong-ppa….",yeoja itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku di tangannya ada sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah yah,aku tak salah lihat itu darah. Mampus kau Choi Junhong yeoja ini mengincarmu sekarang. Semakin lama ia semakin mendekat. Aku hanya bisa meneguk Saliva-ku sendiri. Ketika jarak antara aku dan yeoja itu semakin menipis aku hanya menutup mataku. Aku sudah pasrah aku tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi denganku.

**GRAP!**

Aku merasakan dekapan yang terasa kuat tetapi anehnya memiliki hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Aku masih tak berani membuka mataku. Apalagi tatapan yeoja itu masih membayangi diriku.

**TRANG!**

Aku baru memberanikan membuka mataku ketika mendengar suara itu. Kulihat Junhee memeluk tubuhku erat di daerah pinggang dan ia berbisik sambil terisak pelan, "Oppa….Aku Akan Melindungimu….",Aku kembali meneguk saliva-ku lagi karena bingung, "Kau tak perlu khawatir denganku…Kau Takkan terluka lagi…..",Yeoja ini menatapku dengan tatapannya yang kosong dan tiba tiba suasana mendadak gelap.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku menatap langit langit kamar yang sepertinya ku kenal. Sial,kepalaku pusing mendadak terkena paparan langsung dari lampu kamarku. Aku melihat kea rah sekitarku dan mencoba untuk meggerakkan anggota badannku. F*ck….sakitnya malah semakin menjadi jadi...

Aku mencoba kembali menutup mata dan mengepalkan tanganku kuat kuat untuk mengendalikan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakan tetapi ku merasa tanganku di genggam oleh seseorang. Aku melihat kearah tanganku yang di genggam. Junhee tertidur di sisiku sementara Yongguk hyung tidur di Sofa Kamarku ah,bukan bukan Kamarku dan Junhee.

.

.

.

**:: Author's Point Of View ::**

Di kamar yang berdinding biru itu,karena kelelahan Yongguk tertidur di Sofa sementara Junhee tertidur di sisi Oppa-nya sembari menggengam tangan Oppa-nya itu. Junhong hanya menatap adiknya yang tertidur itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan tetapi begitu tenang. Junhong melepas tangannya dari genggaman Junhee dan mulai mengusap rambut Junhee.

Tiba tiba bayangin itu muncul lagi. Wajah Junhee dengan tatapan yang kosong memakai dress putih dengan sebagian dress itu berlumuran darah. Ia memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah. Junhong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha melupakan bayangan yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**! TBC !**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** :

FF kedua Author^^ * **Readers **: Gak ada yang nanya Thor * *kemudian Author pundung*

Yang ini niat di Chapter-in tapi sebelumnya Author gak bisa janji pasti langsung update dikarenakan bisa tiba tiba terkena ide yang mampet dan mood yang jelek ….Jeongmal Mianhae….*bow*

Ngomong ngomong Jeongmal Gomawo untuk ' **Lizzy Park** ' atas Review-nya di FF Author yang ' **빗소리****: In This Rain I Remember About You** ' Walaupun cuman sedikit kkk~ How About This FF ? Kkk~

Wah, padahal Author termasuk newbie loh di FFn Gomawo sekali lagi dan tunggu ya request lanjutan FF itu udah ada Outlinenya loh tapi gak tahu harus mulai ketik darimana^.^')a #plak Well,Clue lanjutan FF itu lebih banyak ke Flashback masa lalunya. Mungkin kalau lanjutan ke masa depan mungkin beda FF *Sekuelnya maybe?*

Last, Give me more love and don't forget to RnR ne^^ *tebar bias(?)*

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Disclaimer ::**

All Cast belongs to God,their Agency,their family and Author #eh #plak

**:: Warning ::**

Typo bisa bermunculan,OOC-ness, ada kata yang harus disensor agar tetap pada Rate T. (**Readers** : Bilang aja lu malas ngubah Rate Thor! *lempar sandal* **Author** : Nanggung banget soalnya kalau jadi M._.)a) At last, hope you enjoy this fic^^ Don't be a silent reader juseyo^^ *tebar cium* #plak *tebar bias* di chapter ini di tambah sedikit Yaoi :3

_Ketika kebencian itu datang,tak akan ada yang tahu makhluk apa yang akan muncul dari dalam dirimu yang sebenarnya. Karena semua manusia memiliki sisi monster itu di dalam hatinya yang tertidur dan akan terbangun disaat yang tepat dan kitalah yang memegang kuncinya._

.

_Tiba tiba bayangin itu muncul lagi. Wajah Junhee dengan tatapan yang kosong memakai dress putih dengan sebagian dress itu berlumuran darah. Ia memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah. Junhong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha melupakan bayangan yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya._

.

.

.

.

_Oppa….Aku Akan Melindungimu….Kau tak perlu khawatir denganku…Kau Takkan Terluka lagi….._

.

.

_Kenapa ? Kenapa Kau Menjadi Seperti ini ?_

.

.

_Itu Karena Aku Menyayangimu Junhong-ppa…._

.

.

.

.

_Jadi dia seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian ? Apakah sisinya yang lain berbahaya ?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hingga dua mnggu kemudian setelah kejadian tersebut, keadaan Junhong mulai membaik bahkan ia sudah sepenuhnya pulih.

**:: Junhong's Point Of View ::**

Hari ini cuaca-nya cerah udara juga segar! Dan sudah beberapa hari ini Ahjussi sial*n itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Cih,apa pantas ahjussi macam dia di panggil ' APPA ' ? Kalian tahu terkadang aku merasa kasihan dengan Yongguk hyung mempunya ' APPA ' macam dia. Dia seenaknya saja menelantarkan anaknya. Mungkin kalau aku dan Junhee karena ia membenci kami sebagai anak angkat tapi Yongguk hyung ? Anak kandungnya sendiri? Ah,tiba tiba aku rindu dengan Eomma dan Appa kandungku. Appa kandungku ah maksudku appa kandungku dan Junhee meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil ketika aku berusia 7 tahun.

Aku ingat betapa shock-nya aku ketika mendengar hal itu tapi aku tak bisa menangis karena Junhee sudah terlebih dahulu terisak dalam pelukkanku. Aku yang ketika itu hanya satu satunya namja di keluarga ini harus tegar aku tak boleh menangis walau jujur saja aku sangat ingin melakukannya karena bagiku appa-ku lah yang memberi semangat untukku.

"Oppaaaaa…..",sebuah suara cerewet menyadarkan dari lamunanku. "Ppali….mau terlambat,eoh?",Junhee berkacak pinggang dan mem-_pout_ bibirnya di depan pintu kamar. "Aniyaaa….Chakkaman….",balasku. Kulihat didepan rumah Aku melihat Yongguk hyung sedang mempersiapkan motornya.

"Junhong-ie….",Panggil Yongguk hyung,"Ne hyung ?". "Apa kau ada acara di sekolah sore ini ?". Aku menggeleng,"Ani…Waeyo hyung?"," Sore ini aku sepertinya akan lembur di kantor terlalu banyak artikel yang harus ku edit...Jadi yah kau tahu kan Junhong….",Yongguk hyung adalah seorang editor di sebuah majalah yang membahas tentang hal hal berbau militer, dan itu tak mudah seperti kau mengedit sebuah artikel untuk semacam majalah fashion dan lainnya,"Pasti belanja bulanan kan Yongguk-ppa?",jawab Junhee ceria sembari menjepitkan jepitan Hello Kitty di Poni-nya."Nde,kau juga bantu oppa-mu ne Junhee-ssi…Oppamu yang satu ini agak payah kalau soal belanja…","Ok Oppa!",Junhee terkekeh geli,"YAK HYUNG! Aku juga bisa….",kataku kesal dan memukul pelan lengan Yongguk hyung. "Keke~ Iya…Iya…hyung tau…Arra….Jangan Marah Junhong-ie…",katanya sambil menepuk pelan bahuku.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, ternyata Junhee malah ada rapat di sekolahnya yah, maklum saja di sekolahnya. Junhee merupakan sekretaris OSIS jadi wajar kan kalau sewaktu waktu ada rapat dadakkan ? Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tadinya kalau dia ikut akan ku traktir _Vanilla Milk Bubble Tea_ favoritnya itu karena sekalian aku juga mau beli _Choco Bubble Tea_. Tapi, karena yang mau ditraktir malah ada acara Yah, sudahlah apa boleh buat ?

Aku mengunjungi sebuah supermarket yang biasa ku kunjungi dengan hyung dan dongsaengku untuk berbelanja tapi tetap dalam seragam sekolahku. Tadinya aku ingin pulang dulu,tapi aku sedikit agak malas untuk bolak balik lebih baik sekali jalan saja. Toh,Yongguk hyung juga sudah memberikan uang untuk belanja-nya kepadaku.

Aku memandang langit yang kemerahan sembari menenteng belanjaan yang lumayan banyak dan menyeruput _Bubble Tea_–ku . Aku hanya menghela nafas. Pikiranku hanya dipenuhi satu hal, '_kapan kami semua bisa pergi dari ahjussi itu ?_' aku menyayangi yongguk hyung walaupun kami tidak dialiri oleh darah yang sama. Tapi bagiku dialah "Appa" ku yang sesungguhnya bukan ahjussi itu. Terkadang aku salut pada hyungku itu entah kenapa tapi aku benar benar salut.

Tak sadar ternyata lamunanku membuatku sampai ke rumahku. Aku menengok jam. Seharusnya Junhee sudah sampai sekarang. Karena aku tadi belanja lumayan lama 2 sampai 3 jam belum lagi membeli _Bubble Tea_ yang tentu menunggu yang memakan waktu.

"Junhee-ssi,oppa pulang!",suasana rumah hanya hening. Aku mencoba mengetuk pintu. Tapi baru aku menyentuh pintu. Pintu itu terbuka pertanda tak dikunci. Aneh,Yongguk hyung selalu bilang untuk selalu mengunci pintu dan tidak biasanya Junhee lupa soal ini. Biasanya malah aku yang lupa,tapi kenapa sekarang Junhee yang lupa? "Yak Junhee! Kau lupa mengunci pintu,eoh?",kataku setengah berteriak. Suasana tetap hening. Kemana yeoja ini?

Aneh suasananya sepi seperti tak ada orang. Aku lalu meletakkan belanjaanku dan juga _Bubble tea_ milikku yang sebagian sudah habis dan milik Junhee yang sengaja kubelikan di meja pantry dapur. Aku mencoba mencari dongsaengku ini di ruang tengah tapi tetap saja nihil. Aisshhh….anak ini dimana?

Ketika aku memasuki kamarku tiba tiba aku merasa dibekap seseorang dari belakang dari tangannya aku tahu kalau ini tangan seorang namja atau lebih tepatnya Ahjussi. Aku mencoba untuk memberontak dan ketika aku mencoba bernafas aku mencium aroma kimia yang kuat dan tubuhku agak sedikit melemas. Sial,jangan bilang kalau ini kloroform. Dengan sisa sisa tenagaku aku mencoba sekuat mungkin mendorong siapapun yang membekapku ini ke dinding untuk melepaskanku selanjutnya pandanganku gelap dan badanku terasa lemas.

.

.

.

**Bruk Duagh Duagh**

Aku merasakan nyeri tepat diperut dan dadaku. Aku hanya merintih pelan menahan sakit. Aku mencoba membuka mataku,badanku masih terasa lemas. Aku mencoba menggerakkan badanku perlahan. "BANGUN KAU ANAK K*P*RAT!",sebuah suara membentakku.

Nada bicara itu? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya…

**Duagh Duagh**

"Ughh…",Aku meringis kesakitan. ' _D*mn It! Siapa dia ? Apa Maunya' _,batinku

"APPAAA! Aku mohon jangan sakiti junhong-ppa….","Diam kamu…apa kau mau merasakan sabukku lagi?",terdengar suara isakkan tangisan. Tunggu suara isakkannya mirip dengan….

**Duagh Duagh Duagh Duagh**

"Arghhh…",rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin tapi tertahan oleh rasa sakit yang bertubi tubi ini. Sial, ternyata Ahjussi br*ngs*k ini. Belum cukup puaskah ia dengan yang minggu lalu ?

**Duagh Duagh Duagh Duagh**

Nafasku mulai tersengal sengal karena terus terusan menahan sakit. "Appanim…aku mohon…Appa dengarkan perkataanku….",

**Duagh Duagh Duagh**

Pukulan dan tendangan masih terus ditujukan padaku, "…..Aku benar benar memohon….Junhong-ppa baru pulih dan-" ,"Baru pulih,eoh?",selanya dengan nada sinis sambil tetap memukuli diriku."….Itu lebih baik….",aku membuka mataku sedikit. Aku melihat Junhee benar benar memohon untuk agar Ahjussi ini berhenti menyiksaku. Entah,kenapa dadaku terasa sesak…bukan bukan karena tendangan ahjussi s*alan ini tapi aku merasa kalau aku….gagal sebagai namja dan oppa yang seharusnya melindunginya. Pandangan mataku mulai kabur lagi.

.

.

**:: Junhee's Point Of View ::**

"Oppa…Junhong-ie oppa Ireona…..ppali ireona oppa….",aku berusaha membangunkan oppa ku yang pingsan gara gara siksaan appa. Aku merasakan bulir hangat mengalir ke pipiku dan aku mencoba memeluk oppa dan membenamkan kepalaku dibahunya agar tangisanku tak semakin menjadi. Aku merasakan usapan hangat dikepalaku,"Junhee….Uljima ne…."

Aku memeluk erat oppaku ini. Oppaku benar benar kuat tidak seperti aku dongsaeng-nya yang lemah ini. Aku tahu aku ini seorang yeodongsaeng tapi aku juga ingin kuat. Aku tak mau terus terusan berlindung baik dibelakang Yongguk-ppa maupun Junhong-ppa. Aku juga ingin bisa melindungi mereka. Tiba tiba sebuah suara muncul seperti dalam batinku,_'Kalau kau memang ingin melindungi mereka…kenapa kau tak meminjam kekuatanku,eoh?'_ Ugghh…kepalaku sakit sekali…seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar. Suara ini mengaku sebagai '_diriku_' yang lain.

"Junhee…gwenchanayo?",aku membuka mata dan menatap oppaku tanpa sadar ketika aku kesakitan aku meremas bahu oppaku ini."Nde..Gwen..gwenchana….",balasku. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain agar bila suara tadi datang lagi,oppa tak akan melihat ekspresiku lagi. "Ah,Arra…."

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Junhong-ppa mencoba melihat kearah sekitar kami mencoba menerka dimana kami berada. Tapi pasti efek kloroform itu masih terasa untuk oppa karena beberapa kali ia hanya memejamkan mata mungkin ia masih merasa pusing.

**Deg**

'_Yak! Kau tak lihat oppamu menjadi kesakitan seperti itu ? Sudah kubilang saatnya kau memakai kekuatanku—Ah tunggu tunggu bukan kekuatanku…kekuatan kita…Yah,karena aku juga adalah kau….'_,aku hanya menyenderkan kepalaku di dada Junhong-ppa lalu memejamkan mata. Tangan Junhong-ppa secara tak sadar mengusap rambutku. _'Shut Up You B*tch!'_,aku membatin untuk menjawab bagian _'diriku'_ itu,_'Sekali kubilang tak mau yah tak mau…'_

'_Aisshhh…Jinjja? Sampai kapan eoh? Lagipula kau juga mengataiku dengan kata B*tch aku kan juga dirimu…'_,_'Aku dan kamu berbeda….',_balasku sinis sementara sisi lain diriku hanya menghela nafasnya,_'Baiklah terserah kau mau mengataiku apa tapi aku tak akan menarik atau membatalkan tawaran itu arra….kapanpun kau perlu aku akan siap membantumu….',_ sesudah itu tiba tiba badanku lemas. Kejadian ini selalu terulang apa sebenarnya kemauan sisiku yang satu ini. Kejadian ini selalu terulang semenjak eomma meninggal dan Junhong-ppa mulai di siksa oleh Appa angkat kami. Ah,aku hanya tak habis pikir apa sebenarnya sisi diriku ini? Mungkinkah kepribadianku yang lain ?

"Junhee-ssi….",panggil oppaku lembut."Nde oppa…",kataku sambil tetap menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya aku masih sedikit lemas."Istirahat ne…aku tahu kamu lelah…",katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Ani,oppa nanti bagaimana?","Nae Gwenchana…",balasnya lembut. Aku lalu menutup mataku badanku memang lelah tapi aku takut appanim akan datang dan menyiksa oppa. Tapi elusan oppa membuatku tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

**:: Author's Point Of View ::**

Di sudut ruangan yang sedikit gelap itu. Junhong masih bersender sembari memeluk dan mengelus Junhee dengan sebelah tangannya. Di balik pintu temapat dimana Junhong berada terdengar suara tawa berat beberapa namja yang mungkin mabuk. Dia berusaha untuk kembali memperoleh kesadarannya secepat mungkin. Efeknya kloroform tadi benar benar kuat. Beberapa kali ia memeluk Junhee agar tetap berusaha untuk kesadarannya tetap terjaga. '_D*mn…entah siapapun yang tadi membekapku betul betul sialan….cairannya pasti sangat pekat…untung saja aku tak kenapa kenapa…._',batin Junhong.

Junhong hanya melihat kesekitarnya dan dia tak mendapat ide apapun tentang tempat mereka berada. Pergelangan tangan kanannya terborgol dengan sebuah rantai panjang. Begitu juga Junhee hanya saja ia pada pergelangan kaki kirinya. Junhong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menatap Junhee yang telah tertidur. "Junhee-ssi….Mianhae….",ucap junhong lirih.

.

.

.

**:: Yongguk's Point Of View ::**

Hari ini kupikir aku akan lembur…ternyata lebih cepat daripada kuduga aku benar benar berutang budi pada Hyosung nuna-partnerku dalam mengedit artikel itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, aku sudah tak sabar untuk ke rumah pasti Junhong dan Junhee akan terkejut dengan cepatnya aku pulang. Sesampainya dirumah aku melihat kalau lampu didalam rumah semuanya gelap. ' _Apa kedua anak itu sudah tidur ? _',batinku tapi aku meragukan pertanyaanku sendiri kalau memang tidur. Kenapa lampu luarpun tak dinyalakan. Aku mengetuk pintu pelan. Takut kalau mereka memang ketiduran.

**Krieett**

Aku sedikit kaget ketika melihat pintu tak dikunci. Aigoo,jangan bilang Junhong lagi yang lupa. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Anak ini kadang pelupanya parah apa Junhee juga ketularan lupa? Ah,lebih baik aku masuk saja, aku sudah mulai kedinginan. Aku menyalakan lampu ruang tamu setelah melepas sepatuku. Aku mencari mereka berdua. "Ya Junhong-ie! Junhee-ssi! Kalian dimana ? Ini gak lucu sama sekali….",kataku setengah berteriak. Yah,terkadang kedua bocah ini suka mengerjaiku juga yah maksudnya sih kadang agar aku tak terlalu tegang tapi suasana rumah sekarang ini benar benar tak lucu bagiku sama sekali."Dimanapun kalian berada ayo keluarlah…lelucon kalian gak lucu sama sekali….",balasku lagi.

**Siinnggg**

Suasana tetap aneh dan hening. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk lebih baik mencari mereka akan tetapi kemanapun aku mencari tidak tampak tanda tanda keberadaan mereka. Hingga akhirnya akupun mencoba untuk menuju kamar kedua dongsaengku ini

Aku perlahan memasuki ruangan itu. Suasana kamar itu begitu gelap dan tenang yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik-an jarum jam dan deru nafasku. aku lalu berusaha meraba saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Ketika lampu menyala, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat kamar dongsaengku berantakkan seperti seperti terjadi sesuatu aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga aku menemukan selembar kertas di atas meja nakas.

'_Ada Apa Ini ?_',batinku panik. Bagaimana tidak…suasana kamar yang berantakkan seperti ada perkelahian aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Dongsaengku ini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran burukku. Aku hanya membaca lembaran kertas itu. Setelah aku membaca aku hanya meremas keras kertas itu. Si*l…Appa menculik mereka…apa yang dia mau?

Pikiran ku berkecamuk tak karuan. Di satu sisi, aku merasa khawatir dan harus menyelamatkan mereka tapi di satu sisi aku tak tahu dimana appa-ku ini menyekap kedua dongsaengku. Apa aku harus menelpon Hime? Ia bekerja di kepolisian. Mungkin kalian bertanya atau bingung apa hubungannya…

Himchan—atau yang biasa ku panggil Hime adalah salah satu polisi yang menangani kasus Appa-ku. Yah,karena dia sahabatku dan yang menyadarkanku dari dunia gelap yang kujalani ketika itu bersama Appa. Ia memang Bandar judi berbahaya yang sering berbuat kerusuhan dan paling dicari kepolisian. Tapi ia membantuku keluar dari jalan gelap itu bahkan ia membantuku mencari pekerjaan yang lain hingga aku seperti sekarang ini. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku aku rela berkhianat pada appaku. Walau mungkin appakutak tahu aku berkhianat dari awal. Ah,entah kenapa aku ingin merutukki diriku sendiri. Mungkinkah kedua dongsaengku itu adalah pelampiasan appa-ku karena mungkin dia sudah mengetahui aku anaknya berkhianat ? Perasaan bersalah tiba tiba menjalari tubuhku.

Hei,kenapa aku jadi malah termenung seperti ini ? Buru buru aku mengambil handphone-ku dan mencari nomor Himchan.

'_Yeoboseyo'_,

"Hime-ssi…",

'_YA! BANG YONGGUK! Sudah kubilang beberapa kali jangan memanggilku dengan nama panggilan ketika di SMA itu,Arra….'_

"Ah,nde…tapi memang kenapa? Aku masih tetap senang memanggilmu dengan nama itu chagi…",kata lembut menggoda(?)

'_Aisshh….jadi kau menelponku sekarang ini hanya untuk ber-'lovey dovey' denganku,eoh?_',kata Himchan dengan nada sinis.

Aku menelan saliva-ku dan menepuk dahiku sendiri. Aiisssshhh…Bang Yongguk pabo di saat saeng-mu dalam bahaya kau malah ber-_'lovey dovey'_ dengan Hime—kekasihmu. "Ah,Aniya…..Mianhae…aku lupa! Sebenarnya ada sesuatu penting ini soal Appaku…",kataku menjelaskan dan berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian bodoh yang tadi.

'_Ada apa dengan Appa-mu lagi Yongguk?_',kata Himchan dengan nada serius.

Aku menjelaskan semuanya dari hilangnya dongsaengku dan transaksi perjudian terbaru yang aku tahu. Yah,bagi appa aku adalah Pengkhianat terselubung tetapi bagi kepolisian aku juga bisa dibilang _SPY_ di dalam komplotan judi Appa-ku…..

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana Himchan?",Tanyaku

'…_..'_

"Himchan-ssi…."

'…_..'_

"Himchan-ssi,ayo jawab…",bisikku mulai agak kesal.

'…_..'_

"Hime!"

'_Nde…Nde….kau tak bisa sabar sebentar,eoh ? Aku sedang berpikir dan mencari beberapa berkas tau…Hu'uh',_kata Himchan dengan nada yang mungkin sedikit kesal. Aku tahu sekarang ini pasti dia sedang mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Kau tahu…kalau kau memang mencari berkas kan kau bisa mengatakan padaku untuk menunggu kau mau aku me-'_makan_' mu ?",godaku lagi.

'_ANDWAEEE! YA! BANG YONGGUK AWAS KALAU KITA BERTEMU DI TEMPAT BIASA AKAN KU JITAK KEPALAMU ITU!_'

"Nde,kita lihat saja nanti disana arra! Haha….Saranghae, Himchan-ssi…",jawabku sembari bersiap menutup telepon.

'_Nado…_'

**Piip**

Aku menutup teleponku dan segera menuju tempat biasa dimana aku dan Himchan bertemu. Selama perjalanan. Bayang flashback masa laluku ketika hanya bersama Appa saja terlintas sekelebat bagai bayangan yang cepat. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Junhong…Junhee…bertahanlah….aku akan menyelamatkan kalian….

.

.

.

.

! TBC !

.

.

.

**A/N** :

Annyong! Akhirnya Update Chapter!

Yang ini lebih panjang yah? Ahahaha,author terlalu banyak ide buat karakter Yongguk di FF ini.

Jadi malah berkelanjutan panjang….

Last, don't forget to leave me a review^^

Gomawo

V

V

v


	3. Chapter 3

**:: Disclaimer ::**

All Cast belongs to God,their Agency,their family and Author #eh #plak

**:: Warning ::**

Typo bisa bermunculan,OOC-ness, ada kata yang harus disensor agar tetap pada Rate T. (**Readers** : Bilang aja lu malas ngubah Rate Thor! *lempar sandal* **Author** : Nanggung banget soalnya kalau jadi M._.)a) At last, hope you enjoy this fic^^ Don't be a silent reader juseyo^^ *tebar cium* #plak *tebar bias*

.

.

**A/N**:

di chapter (dan mungkin seterusnya) ini di tambah sedikit Yaoi,Action dan kemungkinan kebanyakan sudut pandang atau side-nya Yongguk :3 dan maaf,kalau ada action yang gagal. Author baru pemula dalam Fic ber-genre Action :3

_Ketika kebencian itu datang,tak akan ada yang tahu makhluk apa yang akan muncul dari dalam dirimu yang sebenarnya. Karena semua manusia memiliki sisi monster itu di dalam hatinya yang tertidur dan akan terbangun disaat yang tepat dan kitalah yang memegang kuncinya._

.

_Aku menutup teleponku dan segera menuju tempat biasa dimana aku dan Himchan bertemu. Selama perjalanan. Bayang flashback masa laluku ketika hanya bersama Appa saja terlintas sekelebat bagai bayangan yang cepat. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Junhong…Junhee…bertahanlah….aku akan menyelamatkan kalian…._

.

.

.

.

_Oppa….Aku Akan Melindungimu….Kau tak perlu khawatir denganku…Kau Takkan Terluka lagi….._

.

.

_Kenapa ? Kenapa Kau Menjadi Seperti ini ?_

.

.

_Itu Karena Aku Menyayangimu Junhong-ppa…._

.

.

.

.

_Jadi dia seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian ? Apakah sisinya yang lain berbahaya ?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.: Yongguk's Point Of View :.**

Aku menunggu di depan sebuah café yang biasa dipakai untuk tempat bertemu Himchan. Aku malas menunggu di dalam. Lebih baik aku menunggu di depan café ini sekalian aku juga mengawasi sekitar. Aku sangat hafal semua anggota kelompok Appa. Jadi kalau ada yang mengincar kami aku akan memindahkan tempat pertemuan kami kecuali kalau ada anggota baru yang di rekrut appa, Itu baru masalah tapi suasana kota Seoul yang tenang sepertinya menandakan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja….

"YA! BANG YONGGUK!",aku terkejut kaget dari lamunanku oleh suara cempreng yang tak lain adalah suara Himchan(*Author ditabok Himchan*). "Hah…Menungguh…ku…lamah?",katanya sembari mengatur nafas karena tadi sehabis lari."Ani…baru saja kok…",balasku lembut. "Kita masuk ne ? Aku kasihan kalau kamu kecapean seperti ini…",kataku sambil menarik tangan Himchan lembut masuk ke café itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tepat dengan jendela.

"Nde,mianhae…",katanya,"….Motorku lagi diperbaiki sama Youngjae sih…jadinya aku terpaksa jalan kaki dari kantor kesini…","Arra…kalau tahu begitu ku jemput saja tadi…",kataku lembut sambil menatap wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus manis ini. "Gomawo Gukkie…",balasnya lembut. '_Aissshh,chakkaman….kenapa tadi aku malah berpikiran seperti orang yang sedang pacaran sih! Bang Yongguk kau mulai lagi…._'

"Jadi…",kataku setelah berdehem untuk menghilangkan pikiranku yang tadi,"Kau memang tadi mencari data apa ketika tadi aku menelponmu ?","Ah…itu…",Himchan meraih tas ranselnya mengambil beberapa map kecoklatan dari dalamnya. "Ini…ada beberapa kasus yang ada sedikit hubungannya dengan kelompok Appa-mu yang terbaru….aku tak yakin apa ada hubungannnya dengan penculikkan dongsaeng-mu….tapi yah,mungkin bisa membantu…..walau aku sendiri juga tak yakin tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengklarifikasi kan?",aku mengangguk.

Inilah memang tugas seorang '_pengkhianat_' dalam kelompok Appa-ku bagi kepolisian. Yah,walaupun dalam beberapa kasus aku pernah terlibat tetapi kalau aku berkerja sama dengan kepolisian bukan kah hukumanku ada kemungkinan bisa diringankan se-ringan ringannya ?

Sebelum aku membuka beberapa map-ku tiba tiba perasaanku ada yang mengawasi kami. Aku terdiam sesaat."Gukkie….Gwenchana ?",Himchan menatapku khawatir. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut gedung diluar café ini. Aku juga menatap bagian atas gedung. Aku kaget ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam diatas gedung yang sudutnya dapat melihat jelas aku dan Himchan, _D*mn_ jangan bilang kalau daritadi aku lengah kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasi kami berdua….

"Himee—","Ne yongguk ?","Kita pindah….",aku mencoba menatap lagi tempat bayangan yang tadi kulihat tak ada siapapun tapi aku yakin dia—siapapun itu pasti masih tetap disana menungguku untuk lengah mengawasi."baiklah…tapi kenapa?"

"Ada seseorang mengawasi kita….."

.

.

**.: Author's Point of View :.**

Di atap sebuah gedung di seberang café tempat berada BangHim…

.

.

"_Sh*t_,dia melihat kita tadi….kupikir dia takkan menyadarinya….",kata seorang Namja berkulit tan bersender di tembok atap itu dengan menghadap arah yang lainnya. "Salahmu juga Kim Jongin…..",kata Namja disampingnya yang sambil mengelus senjata dengan tipe _Sniper M-12 _kesayangan-nya."sudah kubilang jangan di gedung ini…terlalu jelas bodoh…..","YAK! Kris-ge kalau dari gedung ini aku bisa mengawasinya dengan jelas….",namja—yang bernama Kris itu hanya berdecih sebal, "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama Kim Jongin arra….panggil dengan Kai,_allright_?",Kris hanya memutar bola mata-nya,"_Whatever you say_,Kai!".

"Aku bingung…",kata Kai sambil sedikit berdiri mengintip ke arah Yongguk yang masih mengawasi sekitarnya,"Kenapa…ketua tidak menyuruh gege untuk membunuhnya saja ? Sudah tahu ia berkhianat tapi kenapa malah….","Rahasia ketua mungkin…",jawab Kris cepat dengan malas,"…mungkin dia mau melakukan sesuatu dengan aegya-nya itu…",kata Kris dengan penekanan pada kata Aegya.

"Cih…",Kai hanya berdecak,"masih mau dianggap Aegya setelah pengkhianatan,eoh ? _It's Weird you know_….",Kai berkata dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"Memangnya kalau kau dalam posisi ketua kau mau apa?",Kai hanya diam masih mengawasi Yongguk dengan mengintip dari tepi tembok yang menutupi badannya itu.

"Entahlah mungkin aku akan—Aissshhh…._D*mn it! He's Move!_",kata Kai kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya. Kris tertawa kecil.

"APA?",bentak Kai kesal."Dia sudah menyadari dirimu,eoh?",kata Kris sembari menahan tawa kemenangan."Kalau aku jadi ketua mungkin akan pelan pelan ku siksa mentalnya…yah,mungkin pertama membunuh namja uke yang tadi bersamanya….",kata Kai yang akhirnya berbaring pasrah dengan nada frustasi karena mangsanya tak terlihat lagi.

"Kalau gege ?",Kai malah bertanya balik.

"Hmmm…..",Kris berpikir sambil tetap menatap senjata sniper miliknya,"_Maybe I will 'play' with him first then 'finished' him…_",kata Kris dengan nada dingin.

"Gege gak seru….",kata Kai bête. Kris hanya tersenyum dingin nan skeptic.

'_Bang Yongguk…kita lihat apakah kau benar benar sehebat yang kudengar…'_

.

.

.

Kembali ke café,

.

"Ini lebih aman…"kata Yongguk pada Himchan,"Memangnya tadi ada apa Gukkie ?","Ada yang mengawasi kita…",Yongguk setengah berbisik pada Himchan."Nuguya?","Entahlah,Tapi tenang kok….kita agak ke dalam café sekarang..",kata Yongguk sembari tersenyum dan mulai membuka map yang dibawa Himchan."Ah,yah kau mau minum apa Hime ?"

.

.

**.::. Zelo's Side + Point of View .::.**

Sebuah sinar masuk menelusup penglihatanku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Ugh,sinarnya benar benar menusuk….

**Duagh Duagh**

Ugh,sepertinya aku dihajar lagi. Pasti appa…

"Bangun bocah…",aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Sorot lampu yang tadi kulihat berasal dari senter melihat Junhee berada di sisi seberangku. Aku sedikit lega karena aku pikir Junhee tadi masih tertidur di pangkuanku. Aku mencoba menarik nafas sebanyak yang kubisa walaupun dadaku terduduk sembari terengah engah masih mencoba menahan sakit. Tiba tiba sebuah tangan kekar menarik tanganku dan tiba tiba membenturkanku ke tiang. Kedua tanganku ditarik kebelakang dengan paksa dan diikat.

"Arghhh….",Ahjussi ini mengikat tangan sangat erat rasanya tanganku akan patah. Ahjussi berbadan kekar di depanku benar benar mengikatku di badanku dan juga kaki. Ahjussi br*ngs*k yang satu lagi—Appa hanya menangguk lalu menyuruh pergi Ahjussi yang tadi mengikatku.

Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dari mulutnya tercium bau tembakau yang membuatku mual,"Aku akan men-ngecek dirimu sebelum pelanggan memintamu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…..dan kau takkan berada di Korea lagi….."

.

.

.

.

!To Be Continued!

.

.

**Author's Note** :

Annyonghaseo~

Agak ngegantung yah chapter ini ? Fufu…saya memang senang menggantung(?) cerita….

Di chapter ini ditambah oppa EXO….fufufu~ saya emang senang dengan Kris dan Kai yang jadi peran Antagonis terutama Kris gege. Action-nya mungkin gak di chapter ini mungkin next chapter. Belum ada ide gimana kalo seandainya ada di chapter ini. Anyway kalau alur-nya agak gaje mianhe._.)v awalnya FF ini mau sekitaran Family aja….Tapi karena Author kebanyakan *ahem* baca FF Genre Action terutama yang ff B.A.P,Author mau coba bikin. Karena kadang Author ngerasa kalau action-nya FF yang Author baca kok kerasa kurang….

Yah,daripada Author ngebash FF orang cuman gegara '_Feel_' Action-nya kurang kenapa Author gak tantang diri Author buat bikin ya gak? Tapi kalau kurang menurut kalian….Mianhae ne… namanya juga baru belajar^^

**Zelo** : Author yeppeo~ Zelo jangan diapa apain ne~ Bbuing Bbuing~ *Author Mimisan*

**Author** : *ngelap mimisan* Ne,Zelo-ya~ Nuna(?) usahakan ne~

**Yongguk** : Thor,minta yang adegan gua ama himchan 'this' and 'that' ya…. *Himchan nge-deathglare dari kejauhan*

**Author** : Eummm…tapikan ini Rate T….*senyum watados(?)* *Himchan kegirangan*

**Kai + Kris** : kemunculan kita banyakin yah…kalau enggak….

**Author** : Ne…Ne….udah jangan bawa bawa naga segala Kris-ge….kan takut…*meluk Kai* *ditendang Kai* *dikubur D.O(?)*

Ok As Usual,

Review Juseyo^^


	4. Chapter 4

**:: Disclaimer ::**

All Cast belongs to God,their Agency,their family and Author #eh #plak

**:: Warning ::**

Typo bisa bermunculan,OOC-ness, ada kata yang harus disensor agar tetap pada Rate T. (**Readers** : Bilang aja lu malas ngubah Rate Thor! *lempar sandal* **Author** : Nanggung banget soalnya kalau jadi M._.)a) At last, hope you enjoy this fic^^ Don't be a silent reader juseyo^^ *tebar cium* #plak *tebar bias*

.

.

**A/N**:

di chapter (dan mungkin seterusnya) ini di tambah sedikit Yaoi,Action dan kemungkinan kebanyakan sudut pandang atau side-nya Yongguk :3 dan maaf,kalau ada action yang gagal. Author baru pemula dalam Fic ber-genre Action :3

_Ketika kebencian itu datang,tak akan ada yang tahu makhluk apa yang akan muncul dari dalam dirimu yang sebenarnya. Karena semua manusia memiliki sisi monster itu di dalam hatinya yang tertidur dan akan terbangun disaat yang tepat dan kitalah yang memegang kuncinya._

.

"_Ini lebih aman…"kata Yongguk pada Himchan,"Memangnya tadi ada apa Gukkie ?","Ada yang mengawasi kita…",Yongguk setengah berbisik pada Himchan."Tapi tenang kok….kita agak ke dalam café sekarang..",kata Yongguk sembari tersenyum dan mulai membuka map yang dibawa Himchan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ma….makhluk apa kamu ? Kau bukan manusia…_

.

.

_Ini saatnya kau mati,Bang Yongguk!_

.

.

.

.

_Kasus ini menarik,sisi itu hanya muncul pada saat ia ingin melindungi seseorang_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.: Yongguk's Point Of View :.**

Aku duduk dengan tenang menatap isi semua file-file yang ku baca. Untuk mencari petunjuk kemungkinan keberadaan Appa dan juga Dongsaengku. Semua masa laluku yang kelam kembali muncul bagaikan roll film yang terus berputar di kepalaku. Yah,mungkin appa-ku dari luar hanya terlihat seperti seorang pegawai depresi yang bergantung pada anak lelaki-nya tapi itu semua salah walau tak sepenuhnya.

Appa-ku memang pada awalnya hanya seorang pegawai biasa yang mampu menghidupi aku dan kakak kembarku Bang Yongnam—yang suatu hari dibunuh oleh Appa hanya karena memperingati appa agar kembali seperti appa yang dulu lagi.

Yah,dia berubah karena seseorang mengajaknya untuk '_bekerja_' dengan hasil yang di janjikan akan besar. Aku juga sebenarnya tak mau, tapi Appa saat itu benar benar berubah ia bahkan berani menodongkan pistol pada eomma—yang notabene istrinya. Akhirnya, aku terpaksa bergabung asalkan appa tak menyakiti eomma lagi. Eomma meninggal karena penyakit berat yang memang lama ia derita.

Aku menatap langit langit café,memejamkan mataku sebentar. Jujur saja,saat yang paling ku benci adalah ketika seperti ini. Ingatan ingatan masa laluku yang bermunculan. "Gukkie…Gwenchanayo?",aku membuka mataku dan menatap namja di depanku ini yang mulai menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, aku tak ingin namjachinguku ini terlalu khawatir.

"Jangan bohong gukkie! Aku tahu perasaaanmu….kalau kau memang membenci ini—aku tak memaksamu arra, aku tahu kau paling tak senang kalau mengungkit masa lalumu dan—umm….mianhae membuatmu menjadi mengingat lagi…",kata Himchan sambil menunduk—dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah tentunya dan menarik beberapa map. Aku menahan tangannya.

"Ani—Hime-ssi…aku hanya sedikit lelah,arra—kau tahu tadi aku benar benar baru pulang dari kantorku…",kataku sambil tetap tersenyum.

Yah,aku juga tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Aku memang benar lelah.

Tiba tiba himchan memukul pelan kepalaku dengan salah satu map di tangannya,"Yak..Appo…",rintihku sembari mengelus bekas kepalaku yang terkena pukulan itu,"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu…",balasnya sambil mem-_pout_ bibirnya itu,"dan kalau kau memang lelah jangan memaksakan diri,ne…"

"Ne,yeobo…",bisikku yang sukses membuat wajah Himchan bersemu merah.

Aku kembali menekuni semua map itu. Lelahku sih lumayan hilang setelah puas membuat Himchan bersemu seperti itu. Yah,bagiku lebih baik ia berekspresi seperti itu daripada berwajah mengkhawatirkanku. Begitu cantik dan manis.

[ _10 menit kemudian_ ]

Aku menemukan satu map yang keliahatan baru diantara map map yang lain. "Kasus baru,eoh?",tanyaku. Himchan hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput Cappucinno Float-nya. "Baru 2 minggu ini,apa kau tahu sesuatu?",aku hanya menggeleng.

'_Aduh,Hime….aku kan belum membacanya….mana aku tahu…._',batinku.

Aku mulai membukanya. '_ Hmm,menarik…._',batinku. Isinya kasus yang sama sekali belum kutahu. Yah,sejujurnya sih bukan kasus tapi ada dugaan. Isinya suatu kasus _human trafficking_—penjualan manusia (*Author benar kan nulis-nya /plak*) oleh suatu organisasi rahasia dengan kemungkinan komplotan Appa-ku terlibat.

Aisshhh…._i have no idea about this_….

Tapi,apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan penculikkan adikku ?

"Hime,apa benar ini muncul seminggu yang lalu ?",tanyaku. Himchan terdiam sebentar berusaha mengingat.

"Yah,begitulah walau gak benar benar tepat seminggu…",kata Himchan,"Malah mungkin dua minggu yang lalu…"

**Degh**

Perasaanku berkata lain, ini ada hubungannya! Yah,entah kenapa aku benar benar yakin… walau aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku sangat yakin.

"Chann-ie….".

"Nde,Gukkie?",Tanya Himchan.

"Kurasa ini ada hubungannya….",kataku sambil menatap Himchan agak panic. Dadaku berdebaran dengan kencang.

"Apa kau yakin?",Tanya Himchan balik. Aku menjelaskan semua yang kutahu—yang sebenarnya sih masih kemungkinan karena sudah lumayan lama aku tak mencoba untuk menyusup ke markas Appa."Jadi,waktu seminggu yang lalu ketika kau mengusir Appa-mu…kau mendengar appamu menceracau yang berkaitan dengan itu…",aku mengangguk,"Aku curiga mereka menyekap Junhong dan Junhee di markas appa-mu Gukkie…"

"Ayo,kita ke rumah mungkin kau bisa menemukan sesuatu….",ajakku sembari menarik tangan Himchan—setelah meninggalkan uang untuk membayar minuman kami tentunya. Aku mempersiapkan motorku lalu menyerahkan Helm-ku yang satu lagi untuk Himchan.

"Hei,sudah lama aku tak seperti ini semenjak SMA…",aku hanya tersenyum. Aku dan Himchan memang sering pulang bersama pada saat kami SMA.

**.: Author's Point Of View :.**

Yongguk keluar bersama Himchan dari café tersebut. Setelah menyerahkan helm pada Himchan dan mereka berboncengan. Yongguk mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan memacunya pada kecepatan sedang. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan perlahan. Di sebuah jalan yang sepi, kejadian yang sangat cepat membuat Himchan dan Yongguk terpelanting ke trotoar.

Untung saja helm mereka itu sangat melindungi kedua pemakainya. Himchan hanya tergeletak pingsan dekat trotoar. Sementara yongguk berusaha bangun walaupun badannya yang membentur jalan terasa sangat sakit.

' _D*mn…siapa yang tadi menabarak kami ? Ah,ya bagaimana dengan Himchan ? _',

Yongguk melihat kearah sekitarnya. Dia melihat Himchan tak kenapa napa hanya pingsan. Yongguk menghela nafas lega lalu melepas helm-nya untuk menghampiri Himchan. Tapi setelah ia membuka helm miliknya….

**Ceklek**

Yongguk merasakan tengkuknya di tempeli oleh ujung moncong senjata yang dingin,

"Annyong,Bang Yongguk—hyung…",rasa merinding menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kkamjong,eoh?",kata Yongguk dingin. Kali ini aura yang keluar dari seorang Bang Yongguk berbeda dengan yang biasanya kali ini aura yang muncul benar benar aura pembunuh yang sadis.

"Kau masih mengingatku hyung?".

"Tentu saja….",kata yongguk dengan nada meremehkan,"…Kau kan yang tadi mengawasiku ketika di café ?",Kai hanya tertawa kecil—yang bernada evil tentunya.

"Menurutmu ?",

"Sudah jangan basa basi lagi…",kata Yongguk datar,"Kau mau apa ?"

"_IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO HELL_,BANG YONGGUK…",teriak Kai bersamaan dengan ia melayangkan tinjuan kearah tengkuk Yongguk. Namun, secepat kilat yongguk menghindar dan berusaha berdiri. Lawan yang kini di hadapannya bukanlah seseorang yang bisa diremehkan.

**Duagh**

Kini sebuah tendangan melayang kearah pinggang sebelah kanan Kai."Ugghh….",darah segar sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibir Kai. Yongguk masih tetap menghajar namja tan itu. Yongguk melayangkan tinjuan dengan tangan kanan-nya kearah pipi berhasil menahannya. Namun ia tak menyadari kalau Yongguk sudah melayangkan tendangan kea rah pinggang kiri Kai membuat kai jatuh tersungkur , "Masih seperti yang dahulu yah…",kata Kai sambil mengelap darahnya dan berusaha berdiri.

"Cih,memang! kau juga masih tetap payah seperti dahulu…",

"Tapi aku punya hal yang lebih baik daripada mu hyung…",kata Kai sambil ber-_smirk_."Hyung,lebih baik perhatikan Uke-mu itu…",ledek Kai. Yongguk melirik sedikit kearah Himchan yang masih pingsan. Terlihat satu titik berwarna hijau berada ke dada Himchan

'_Sniper ? sejak kapan ?_',batin Yongguk panic.

Ia sadar bahwa kini secara tak langsung ia telah melibatkan Himchan dan ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Himchan. Ia menatap kearah sumber cahaya laser itu.

Matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata berwarna gelap yang tajam dan sedang dalam posisi siap membidik. Baru satu langkah Yongguk,tiba tiba kai berkata," Jangan maju satu langkah-pun hyung kalau tak mau namja 'cantik' itu menjadi korbannya…",Yongguk menelan _saliva_-nya,"Kris-ge itu sniper dengan reflex tercepat loh….",kata Kai dengan nada yang untuk menakuti nakuti Yongguk.

' _Kris ? Siapa? Aku tak mengenalnya ? Apa jangan jangan dia rekruitan baru appa ?_ ',batin Yongguk,"Yah,pasti Hyung tak mengenalnya….dia anak baru loh…..",kata Kai yang seolah mengetahui apa yang ada dalam batin Yongguk. Yongguk mengalihkan matanya pada Himchan yang masih pingsan,"Jadi sebenarnya kau mau apa,Kim Jongin ?"

' _Aissh….si Jongin sedang apa sih ?_ ',gerutu Kris dalam hati.

Ia masih tetap dalam posisinya. Dengan menggunakan lensa peneropong yang tersedia di senjata-nya. Kris mengamati Yongguk dari kejauhan. Yah,laser penunjuknya memang kearah Himchan tapi lensanya kearah Yongguk.

' _Penembak hebat yang paling ditakuti,eoh ?_ ',batin Kris sinis,' _Bang Yongguk,How interesting you are Actually ?_ '

.

.

.

"Apa mauku ?",Kai hanya tersenyum sinis,"tentu saja posisi '_Top Ten_' mu itu…",kata Kai sambil menampilkan _smirk_-nya. Yongguk mengerti apa yang namja tan dihadapannya maksudkan. Top Ten adalah orang orang pilihan yang menjadi kaki tangan Appa-nya. Kemampuan mereka sangat beragam. Mulai dari spionase,taktik dan strategi,ahli perakit bom,mekanika dan masih banyak yang lain dan dia merupakan _leader_-nya

**Duagh**

"Argghh…",Yongguk tiba tiba tersungkur jatuh karena serangan mendadak Kai yang tepat mengenai Ulu hatinya. Yongguk terbatuk kecil. Tendangan yang tadi benar benar keras. Apa Namja di depannya ini berkembang menjadi sangat pesat ?

"Dan mulai sekarang jangan panggil namaku dengan nama sebutan Jongin,arra ?",kata Kai dengan nada yang benar benar benci dengan Yongguk. Yongguk tetap menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan enggan.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menyerangku hyung? Ayo…",Jongin malah menantang Yongguk. Tapi sebelum Yongguk menyerang tiba tiba suara sirene yang memekakkan telinga seperti melerai mereka berdua.

"_D*mn it_…",gerutu Kai yang kemudian pergi dari hadapan Yongguk dengan mobil hitam yang dipakainya tadi untuk menabrak motor Yongguk.

Yongguk melirik kearah Kris orang itu sudah tak terlihat lagi di tempat itu. '_Sialan kau Jongin…_',batin memastikan semua aman,Yongguk mendekati Himchan—melepaskan Helm-nya dan juga mengecek jika Himchan terluka atau apapun itu tapi syukur saja Himchan tak apa.

"Himchan..Ireona…",kata Yongguk mengguncang tubuh Himchan. Himchan membuka matanya perlahan,"Himchan…Gwenchana…","SUNBAE! NAN GWENCHANA!",tiba tiba suara dengan nada tinggi memekakkan telinga muncul dari dalam mobil patroli yang tadi berbunyi itu.

"Ah,Daehyun-ie….Jongup-ie….a..ada apa?",kata Himchan bingung. Maklum saja selama tadi Yongguk berduel dengan Kai,Himchan kan pingsan."Kau tadi pingsan,Hime….",kata Yongguk menjelaskan."Yah,dan kami kebetulan patrol disini…",jawab Jongup polos."YA! Kalau kau cuma Patroli kenapa membunyikan sirene ?",Tanya Yongguk.

"Ah,itu…",kata Jongup sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal,"…menguji coba sirene itu…".

Yongguk hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Sirene dimobil kami rusak dan baru kelar hari ini….",

"Ah,arra…tapi Gomawo…."

"eh,memang ada apa ?",Tanya Himchan bingung.

"Yah kalau tidak ada partner-mu ini Hime…aku bisa kenapa napa…"

"Memangnya kau tadi habis berhadapan dengan siapa Gukkie/Hyung ?",tanya Himchan dan Jongup berbarengan.

"Kai…",jawab Yongguk singkat. Matanya masih mengingat kejadian tadi yang nyaris membuat Himchan kenapa napa. Tiba tiba,Himchan dan Jongup—juga Daehyun tentunya langsung bertatapan."Ada apa ?","Apa ada namja yang bernama Wu Yifan juga,hyung?",tanya Daehyun.

"Eh,Wu Yifan siapa ? Yang kutahu itu dia bersama dengan namja yang bernama Kris",balas Yongguk,"Sebenarnya ada apa ? Hei,kalian bisa memberitahuku?"

"Kris itu—"

"Itu nama internasional-nya Wu Yifan hyung…",kata Jongup melanjutkan kata kata Himchan yang tadi agak menggantung itu.

.

.

.

!To Be Continued!

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Huaaahhhh….Action-nya udah mulai! *tepok tangan(?)* kali ini kayaknya fokusnya jadi pindah ke Yongguk sih...karena saya gak bisa bikin adegan kekerasan buat bagian yang Zelo…

Mungkin nanti kalau 'sisi lainnya' Junhee muncul baru bakal ada…

Saya emang paling senang kalau couple B.A.P itu BangHim…makanya kayaknya ide ngalirnya di BangHim terus dengan sedikit romance pulak….

Dan part ini panjang banget ya…Fufu~~

Omong omong masih ada yang ingat FF ini? Iya saya tahu lama banget update ni FF—maklum saya belum dapat feel-nya lagi….mungkin cerita ini bakal hiatus entah dalam waktu yng tidak bisa author tentukan._.)

for last review ne^^

*nodongin pistol sniper punya Kris /plak*


End file.
